


Out Of Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Female Anti-Hero, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Daisy smirked as she slowly bumped her small body against Harley’s back, her hands drifting over the blonde’s thighs and then squeezing her ass. “I think your butt is like a magnet for my tongue babe.” A high pitched giggled as Harley bounced her hips. “Yeah? Then you know what to do cutie.”

Giggling Daisy nodded as she lowered herself to her knees, flickering her tongue against Harley’s crack making her lover shake and groan. Easing her tongue between Harley’s round cheeks. Daisy curled her tongue to tickle Harley’s tight hole. Daisy’s hands glided back and forth before delivering a firm smack as she giggled.

Shaking harder, Harley bent down, reaching her hands back to clamp firmly onto Daisy’s head pushing her closer as she moaned. “Oooh Daisy.”


End file.
